My Fandom Holiday
by JulieRoxanaJames
Summary: A teenage girl expected to go on a normal holiday, have a rest and care about nothing. But her dreamy vacation is ruined by two hunters with a demon king, a cannibalistic psychiatrist and his badge-holding patient, high functioning sociopathic detective with his helper and a bunch of so-called superheroes. Not that she know all this. (Supernatural/Hannibal/Sherlock/Avengers)


"Jesus Christ," I muttered as I approached my holiday bus.

It was the people who stood in front of the vehicle. Not only there was just one another woman except me but each man seemed to be at least a decade older than me. _What did I signed up myself for?_

"For nothing. Yet," somebody whispered right to my ear.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" I screamed and shrinked away to see the intruder. It was a man with a scruffy beard, dressed in a suit with his hands in the pockets and he was smirking. _Damn he was probably shorter that me, hah!_

"Didn't mean to scare you, love. Just answering your question," he said with a Scottish accent.

"Sorry dude but I didn't say anything," I answered. _Or...did I?_

"No? Well, you were surely thinking about it," he grinned. "Signing up for something may be dangerous. I thought I'd just warn you."

_Creepy guy._

"Uh, thanks for your care, I'll beware any guy who'll offer me the world domination just for, eh, let's say my soul, okay?" the guy gave me creeps so I decided to disappear quickly. Just before I turned away, I got the feeling his eyes flashed with red.

"You have no idea how easy that would be," I caught as I paced to the bus, pretending not to hear him. If I'd be lucky, this guy was here just to help with the suitcases and he'll go away. He smelled like sulphur, _God knows which holes he has crawled in_.

As I put my suitcase in the storage space, I noticed something _Was that...a bow? What are we going to do, hunt Robin Hood? Who on Earth brings a bow on holiday? And is this a shotgun?_ I ran around the bus to look at the windshield. There was a pasted paper with the name of my destination. _So much for my hope that I chose the wrong bus._

I sighed and stepped into the bus, followed by the rest of the group. The female guide showed me my place, a third doubleseat on the left, which wasn't the best but hey, at least I got space for my legs. I sat and immediately closed my eyes, putting my headphones on and listening to songs.

After a while the bus started moving, the guide told some information that I didn't hear. I waited another few minutes before I glanced at my neighbors over the aisle. Two men were sitting there, one in a plaid suit, looking at the second guy like he wanted to eat him. His mate was wearing casual clothes, he had glasses and _ohmygod his curly hair was the cutest thing ever_. He had folded arms and was probably sulking that his buddy dragged him to this trip. He seemed he didn't trust his fellow and I wasn't surprised at all, a guy who wears a suit on a holiday had to be awkward. He was probably a lawyer or a doctor.

I looked over my seat to observe the rest of the occupants. I found two dudes behind me. The taller one had long hair and was reading an old book that looked like Satan's Bible. I gulped. Next to him sat the Creepy Scruffy Mind-reader that scared the shit out of me outside the bus. I whined inside my mind, I'd be dead if he noticed me. Over the isle sat a freckled guy who looked like he's going to throw up soon. I guessed King of Creep was teasing him about it because Freckles was frowning and threatening him. He patted his jacket and King of Creep shutted his mouth up. I think I saw a handgun in Freckles's jacket. The shotgun must have been his.

Behind Freckles sat another two men, the shorter one dressed in an ugly jumper reminded me of a hedgehog, and he was trying to talk positively to his comrade. _Man, I call that hell of cheekbones_. Cheekbone behaved exrtremely bored and didn't pay attention to anything, he just tidied his scarf, turned his collar up and ignored the whole world.

There were few other people in the back seats. A blond beefy guy leaning against the window, drawing something in his sketchbook. I fainted a little bit just by looking at him, he could be a superhero. I'd gladly let him to save me from a building on fire. Over the aisle lounged the redhead woman rolling her eyes on a short dude next to her. He was arguing about something with a brilliantly dressed man with a goatee behind the blond. Behing Goatee sat a man with glasses, who pretended he doesn't belong to the group. He seemed he's trying to stay calm for some reason. _I wondered what would happen if he became angry. Betcha that this small guy can do huge things_. On the opposite side sat a Viking with an iPod in his hands. He studied it like he never saw it before and screamed all over the bus that the tiny human invention was able to eat a whole orchestra and now is playing him odes one-by one.

I kicked my shoes off and laid down on my seats, trying to brighten myself that this bus surely isn't filled with mental patients. _These people are indeed very nice...and awkward..._This trip is gonna be very long.


End file.
